


The Undead are your Family

by StreetSoldierin



Series: Hollywood Undead One Shots [4]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Coffee Fixes Everything, Danny can't sit still, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jorel is an A+ friend, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Undead Army appreciation, bc the fanbase is badass, but that's ok bc we love him, deuce vs danny topics, even though I'm kinda done with those, have you seen him during interviews, like seriously it's been 8 years, protective!Jorel, the journalist is an asshole, the undead army kicks ass, they're doing an interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSoldierin/pseuds/StreetSoldierin
Summary: Danny can't sit still during interviews and the journalist is an asshole. Why oh why do they always have to come back to the old Danny vs Deuce discussion?But Jorel is a badass who doesn't take any shit.





	The Undead are your Family

Daniel Rose Murillo could not sit still during interviews.   
   
Jorel was used to the singer fiddling around by now, but he was always fascinated again how many ways there were to rearrange ones clothes and just about how often one could check their hair.   
Danny was not a shy person per se, but he was nervous about interviews and Jorel honestly couldn't blame him. When Danny had joined the band back in the days there had been a huge uproar with all the Deuce-Drama and whatnot, and journalists had hovered like vultures to strike with their questions. It hadn't been pretty.   
   
They had tried to keep out of all the drama as much as they could, not answering questions about the topic or when doing so just giving vague, basic information. Eventually it had all died down.   
The fans loved Danny, it hadn't taken long for them to declare him the Golden Boy of the band and litter the internet with their love and appreciation; and Jorel had to admit he was thankful for it. Danny reserved that recognition after all.   
Of course there was still the occasional "Deuce was better" asshole, but they just ignored them.   
   
Today, Jorel and Danny were seated on a red sofa facing the journalist, the cameras to their left, and Danny was bouncing his knee restlessly and kept zipping and unzipping his jacket. Jorel moved his foot and pressed it against Danny's white converse.   
   
"Hello and welcome to Rock around then Radio. Today we are here with two special guests: Welcome, J-Dog and Danny from Hollywood Undead."   
They shook hands and said their greetings. Normally, Jorel loved interviews and was always excited about them, but it had been an exhausting week and he thought something was off with the journalist. You could always tell, walking into an interview, if you'd click with the journalist or not, and Jorel could definitely tell that today it was the latter case.   
The few minutes they had spent talking before the cameras were switched on had shown him enough of the guy to establish that he was a tad arrogant and hadn't done his research thoroughly – calling Jorel "Johnny" certainly hadn't helped to make a good impression.   
But okay, maybe he at least had some good questions prepared. You never knew.   
   
"So, you guys were on tour to promote your new record 'V'. How has that been?"   
Basic. Boring. But whatever, standard questions were better than bad ones. "We just finished off our Europe tour, and it's been a blast. Going to Europe is always something special to us, and it blows my mind every time to meet the people there. It's hard to wrap your head around the fact that there's people across the world that might not even speak your language but still you connect over your music and that is just magical to experience."   
   
"Absolutely. How would you say the fanbase in Europe has evolved over the years? I mean, you've been around for thirteen years now..."   
And it just went on and on like that. The repetitive questions got on Jorel's nerves fast, but he tried his best to stay polite and answer as elaborately has he could, as did Danny.   
   
They were about twenty minutes in when that one question dropped. "Danny, since Deuce left the band and you replaced him in 2010 there has been a lot of talk among the fans. Does that still affect you?"   
Danny stiffened a little and Jorel willed himself not to shoot the journalist a glare. Why the fuck would he bring that topic up?   
"No, of course not," Danny answered. "It never really did and it's been eight years now."   
"Some fans are talking about settling what they call the "Danny versus Deuce" matter by the two of you collaborating on a song. How likely is it that we will see that happening?"   
   
Anger boiled up inside Jorel and he kept his mouth tightly shut so he wouldn't snap at the journalist. Hadn't the man done any of his research?   
"I think neither Deuce nor I would be interested in that," Danny said curtly and Jorel could sense that he was slipping into distress. Those type of questions had been exactly the reason why Danny had been nervous about interviews in the first place and they had thought they were finally over the whole thing.   
But of course there had to be one asshole bringing it all up again.   
   
Jorel took a breath and jumped to Danny's aid. "There is nothing to settle because there has never been such a thing as Danny versus Deuce." He pressed his foot a bit harder against Danny's. "Danny didn't join the band to measure himself with Deuce, he joined because we needed a new leadsinger. There's no competition between them and it would be stupid to assume that there was. It's as simple as that."   
   
The journalist seemed entirely unfazed. "But getting a new leadsinger, you guys surely must have expected that fans would start comparing..."   
"They did, and that was it," Jorel interrupted. "As Danny said, that was eight years ago. Of course  we knew there would be comparisons, but that doesn't mean we have to pay them any mind, especially not now that so much time has passed. We have fun with what we're doing and we're having success doing it. We don't need to think about shit that went down so long ago."   
   
Fortunately, the journalist finally dropped the topic. They finished the interview and Jorel forced himself to polite answers again, but he was more than just relieved when it was finally over.   
So was Danny, judging from the fact that he didn't speak a word all the way back to the car.   
   
"Well, this was fun," Jorel said when they were both in the backseat and had told the driver to go on. Danny huffed. "Yeah, amazing."   
"You okay?" Jorel asked.   
"I'm fine. Just wondering where this guy got his questions from, I mean, he was eight years late to the party with those."   
"Yeah, fucking prick." But then he smiled. "But just wait, once the interview is online I'll show you something that'll cheer you up."   
Danny shot him a questioning look. "What? What did you do?"   
But Jorel just shook his head. "I didn't do anything, but you'll see. And now let's go and have some fun."    
   
He knocked on the window that separated the driver's area from the back of the car. "Next coffee shop, please. I'm gonna get some caffeine into the golden boy to get the smile back on his face."   
"Who's the fucking prick now?" Danny retorted and punched Jorel in the shoulder, but the latter just grinned and punched back. "Prick I might be, but it's working."   
Because the corners of Danny's mouth had twitched. And now that he realized, it transformed into a full-on smile.   
   
A few days later, the interview was online. Jorel sat Danny down in front of a laptop and without explaining to the confused looking singer, he scrolled right down to the comment section.   
And he was not disappointed.   
   
Smiles appeared on both their faces as the read through the comments, read the words of all those amazing people standing up for them. Of course the fans had realized what an asshole the journalist had been.   
And if there was one thing Jorel trusted in, then it was that the Undead Army had their backs.    
   
You simply did not fuck with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are heavily appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
